Taboo
by key-clover
Summary: setelah sekian lama akhirnya Sora menyadari perasaan sebenarnya terhadap sahabatnya, Riku! dan gawatnya Sora menyukai Riku lebih dari sekedar sahabat! warning! yaoi inside, included by shounen 'Crown' and song Koda Kumi - Taboo. my 1st fict n this fandom


Minna! Wikkey come back!

It's a new year for us! Wikkey says happy new year! Untuk menyambut tahun baru ini Wikkey update 2 story (it's not over yet, Pretty Boy HUH! (Hit Ur Heart) dan release 2 judul baru! (Taboo : Kingdom Heart pair-nya RikuSora, I Love The Way You Are : Bleach pair-nya IchigoUryuu). Tadinya mau buat HarCo juga! Lagi tergila gila HarCo! Tapi kayaknya baru bakalan release bulan January atau mungkin February, well di tunggu aja ya! Wikkey juga lagi demam bola! GonzalesXBachdim! ArifXBustomi! Wkwkwkw… LOVE IT! Well maaf kalo kebanyakan curhat, well langsung aja deh! Enjoy! Not like? don't read!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Square Enix

Pairing : RikuXSora, AxelXRoxas

Rated : T

Warning : Shounen ai, OOC

Note : Inspired by a song Koda Kumi and a doujin by dragonfly with title 'Crown'

.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan ini ber-akhir, aku menyadari sesuatu sepertinya aku… menyukai Riku. Aku tak peduli ada dimanapun dan kapan-pun itu namun aku merasa kini aku lebih bahagia jika melihat wajahyna dibanding dengan Kairi. Tetapi itu berarti aku lebih menyukai Riku dibanding Kairi… he… HEY! Tunggu dulu itu artinya aku!

Am I wrong? Is this a dream?  
Is it an illusion?  
I know but I can't help it  
I can't hide my feelings  
It wasn't supposed to be like this

Aku tak mengerti dengan perasaanku saat ini benar – benar membingungkan! Bukankah aku telah berubah? Maksudku kini aku lebih menyukai Riku dibanding Kairi yang berarti kini aku adalah seorang, ayolah aku tak berani mengakuinya… aku ini GAY?

Your heart is closed, I have so many keys in my hand  
Which one is the secret key that will open your heart?  
Which side of you will you show me?  
It won't stop, TABOO  
It can't be stopped, TABOO

Semua ini tidak benar! Tidak seharusnya terjadi! Apa kata orang lain nantinya? Tapi aku tak dapat mengingkarinya… aku memang benar-benar menyukai Riku sekarang. Aku mengalami suatu hal yang TABOO.

So many of them, dream & secret love  
I'm in all of them, which one do you like?  
You can try and choose, I'll take the handle away  
I'll grab your steering wheel and drive away

Semua orang bebas membenci dan mencintai orang lain bukan? Namun mengapa mencintai sesama jenis adalah suatu hal yang TABOO? Bukankah mencintai seseorang adalah suatu hal yang wajar bagi seorang manusia? Namun mengapa mereka seenaknya mengecap bahwa semua hal yang tidak wajar adalah sesuatu yang TABOO?

Bukankah cinta mereka semua lebih tulus dari kalian yang biasanya dengan mudahnya mencampakan pasangan kalian begitu saja? Sedangkan kami, kami mencintai pasangan kami dengan ketulusan, kami kuat, karena kami dapat bertahan menjalani hubungan yang mungkin dianggap oleh sebagian orang tidak mungkin dan TABOO.

Aku tidak mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Riku terhadap diriku, jadi aku tak ingin ia membenciku. Dan sebaiknya Riku tidak usah tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadapnya.

Hah! Aku benar–benar pusing memikirkannya! Dan satu masalah lagi… kamarku benar–benar berantakan saat ini! Sebenarnya aku sudah berjuang untuk bangun pagi–pagi demi membersihkan kamarku tapi kini acaraku berubah, aku terlalu banyak memikirkan Riku! Oh! Sial!

Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengeluh saat melihat seberapa parahnya ruangan ini, oh… ruangan ini lebih pantas disebut kapal pecah atau kandang (rumah) piglet dari pada kamarku bahkan rumah piglet mungkin lebih rapi dari yang kalian bayangkan! Aku bangkit dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa.

Seperti biasa Riku selalu menungguku di tengah perjalanan. Kali ini aku mencoba membatasi jarak antara aku denganya. Karena jantungku akan selalu berdetak hebat bila ada di sampingnya! Sungguh hari yang tidak biasa bagiku.

Disana aku dapat melihat Riku menghentikan langkahnya, "Sora… kenapa kau berjalan sejauh itu?"

DEG! Apakah Riku telah mengetahuinya? Apakah ia mengetahuinya? Bahwa sahabatnya sendiri adalah pecinta sesama jenis? Oh tidak! Gawat! Riku berjalan mendekatiku… sial mata itu, ia memang benar – benar merasa curiga!

_normal POV_

Riku berjalan mendekati Sora yang terlihat berdiam terpaku. GREP! Riku menggandeng tangan Sora dengan erat, "Ini menggangguku, jadi hentikan…" ujarnya seraya menggandeng tangan Sora sedangan Sora hanya berjalan mengikuti Riku dibelakang dengan wajah se-merah tomat.

"Sora… Sora… SORA!"

"Wah! Jangan berteriak seperti itu dong! Apa sih?"

"Jadi kau tidak mendengarku dari tadi? Kau menyebalkan!" Roxas yang sedari tadi mengoceh macam–macam jadi diam dan sebal setelah sadar dari tadi sudah dicuekin sama Sora.

"Kamu ini kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini jadi kebanyakan bengong seperti itu? Menyebalkan tahu!" dengus Roxas kesal.

"Uh… maaf aku sedang berpikir… apa katamu tadi?"

"Begini… aku…" ujar Roxas ragu-ragu mendadak wajahnya menjadi se-merah tomat, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Sora sambil berbisik rendah.

"A… PA? kau menyukai Axel?" ujar Sora terlonjak kaget. Ia terkaget melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada sahabatnya selama ini, sahabatnya kini menjadi pecinta sesama jenis alias yaoi! Bagaimana mungkin jadi selama ini… sedangkan Sora sekarang sedang bergelut batin tentang perasaannya sendiri terhadap Riku.

"Ssssttt! Aku kan sudah bilang agar jangan berteriak keras-keras seperti itu dasar BAKA!" ujar Roxas gemas sambil menghajar kepala Sora dengan buku yang lumayan besar.

"Aduh! Sakit…" rintih Sora.

"Jadi benar? Kau menyukaiku Roxas?" Tanya sebuah suara tak jauh dari situ.

Dengan polosnya Roxas mengangguk malu-malu dengan tak sadar. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati Axel sedang nyengir di depan pintu kelas bersama Riku yang tetap cuek seperti biasa.

"Heeee! Tidak bukan! Anu… itu…" elak Roxas wajahnya benar benar merah padam.

"Hehehe… tidak usah berbohong seperti itu… ayo ikut bersamaku aku ingin memberimu sesuatu…" ujar Axel sambil mendekati Roxas sedangkan Roxas hanya bisa ber-blushing ria.

"Eh? Tidak anu… aku ada…"

"Tidak ada alasan!" ujar axel sambil menculik Roxas (?) dan menyeretnya entah kemana.

Kini hanya tinggal Riku dan Sora. Sora hanya terdiam gugup, benar-benar dalam suasana yang berbahaya.

TBC

Hay! Minna! Gimana fict pertama Wikkey di fandom Kingdom Hearts? Semoga suka! Jika Wikkey masih banyak kekurangan di fict ini tolong kasih saran Wikkey supaya Wikkey bisa jadi lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya! Wikkey selalu berterima kasih untuk para reader yang udah mau baca hasil karya Wikkey. Hontou ni ARIGATOU… well, akhirnya… tolong di review!


End file.
